<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Ready Yet? by wanderer765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393225">Are You Ready Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765'>wanderer765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the Bloodwork and Crisis craziness behind them, Barry and Iris spend time catching up and chatting about their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Ready Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She laid across his chest, letting the days worries leave her body as she relaxed into him. His warmth and the gentle buzz of speed coursing through him forever calming her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did I tell you Ramsey showed me Nora as a baby in my fevered dreams?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her husband. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god. No, you didn’t. That’s so...so cruel to tempt you with our child.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know. It was so hard to not give into him right then and there. But I knew it wasn’t real.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...what was she like?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He smiled at her and sat up against the headboard. She quickly joined him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She was so beautiful Iris. I honestly couldn’t believe it. With this light curly brown hair, and soft brown skin, and these adorably pouty little lips. She looked so much like you. Just absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes began to water. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did you hold her?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“At first he wouldn’t let me and it was pure torture. I walked into her nursery and she was laying down in her crib kicking her feet in excitement. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and pick her up but I couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But later on you and me were sitting on the couch in the living room. You were holding her and you smiled at me and handed her to me. That short minute holding her in my arms with you beside me was everything I’ve ever wanted.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She leaned her head against his shoulder and the room fell silent for a few moments. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Iris?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mhmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want that life with you. And now with Crisis behind us, I really think we should try...I mean if you’re ready. No pressure of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I miss her so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I get scared though. What if it’s completely different? What if we never get another Nora? Don’t you worry it would be like losing her all over again?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barry pulled her body towards him and rested his chin on the top of her head. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so sorry my powers messed this up for us. It shouldn’t have to be like this. This isn’t a worry you ever should’ve had to deal with and it kills me that our family has had to suffer like this because of me.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I wish I could tell you that it’ll all be ok, but I don’t know that. All I know is that we will never forget the Nora that was and we will be blessed to have whatever future children we do have. And we can love all of them. We can love and cherish the kids we will have and it doesn’t mean we won’t always mourn what was or that we love that Nora any less. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I know that’s not a perfect answer, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She squeezed him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, I agree. It’ll never not hurt that we lost her, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have our happy ending. With four of five little rug rats speeding around the house.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barry leaned away from her in feigned shock. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Four or five? Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She lightly slapped his chest as they laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think your speedster gene will always get passed down or that it could skip a few of them?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“With our luck they’ll all have speed and probably be faster than me as soon as they learn to crawl.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They laughed again as they relaxed into each other again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can picture it. All the chaos...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I want it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I want every crazy, scary, and lovely thing that having a family with you will bring.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Their lips met in a kiss and soon Iris had abandoned her spot beside him and was straddling him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m ready <em>right now</em>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>